1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette having a cover for opening and closing to cover the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tape cassette shown in FIG. 1 has been mostly used as a tape cassette especially a video tape cassette.
In FIG. 1, a body (1) is connected to a cover for opening and closing (2) to cover a tape (not shown) in the body in the non-using condition.
The cover (2) is opened only when the tape cassette is set in a transducing apparatus. Accordingly, the cover (2) is pushed toward the body (1) so as to close the cover in the non-using condition. Accordingly, a coil spring (6) is fitted on a polar member (5) having a projection (4) which is disposed at the side wall (3) of the cover (2) as shown in FIGS. 2(a) and (b) and one end (6a) of the coil spring (6) is fixed by the project (4) and the other end (6b) is contacted with the body (1). Thus, in such structure, the spring (6) could not be easily fitted on the polar member (5) because of the projection (4) and the processing for the assemble is not easily attained.